


devour

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Mana Transfer, Mild Power Play, Posessive Lartoria, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: Even with great healers around, the process was slow for a flesh and bone type creature. Tendons had to be stretched and reattached, bone had to be knit back together. Doing everything in a natural order prevented bigger problems along the way. Magic just helped keep long term side effects away.





	devour

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the thirsty lartoriafuckers in my discord chat. [tumblr.](http://ashforge.tumblr.com)

If Ritsuka had been a better leader, things would not have ended up the way they did. That’s how she felt. Even though they won in the end, it wasn’t without sacrifice. There wasn’t a single member of her team that left unscathed. A few would be out of commission for days, and that was if they stayed dematerialized the whole time. Others would be fine on bed rest in physical form. Even Ritsuka herself had to be benched. Muscles in her shoulder were torn, hairline fractures on her ribs. Her body was like a painting of black and blue.

That was why she felt terribly guilty to look Arthuria in the eyes. Her wife, her husband, her king – the strain in her expression was unable to deal with. Only days prior, Ritsuka had said she was going out without her. That things were under control, and that Arthuria didn’t need to worry about her. Ritsuka looked down at her feet, feeling the impending shame fill her body. To think that the King of the Britons would be promised to such a useless person.

Arthuria descended to a knee, and her hands hovered over each swollen bruise. She continued like that, so carefully, as if afraid her hands would break Ritsuka at the barest touch. She could no longer avoid Arthuria’s face, as she sought Ritsuka’s gaze. Although always so cool and collected, that appearance of a collected king had cracked. A faint color had flooded her cheeks, and her clear green eyes were visibly wet.

“It is…not serious?” Was the first thing Arthuria said, after much struggling to find the right words. Although her hands were not shaking or trembling, she seemed to have trouble finding a place to set them. Ritsuka reached out and grasped her hands tightly, lacing their fingers together. To her surprise, her king felt strangely fragile. “Bring my heart some peace and say that it is not.”

Ritsuka’s cheeks burned so hot it hurt. To be scolded would be easier than this. The fear and concern on Arthuria’s word and face left her more shamefaced than she could imagine. Her throat closed and she couldn’t open it to speak. Instead Ritsuka nodded, ignoring the tremors of pain shooting down her body. Knowing that the nonverbal response would not be enough, she swallowed tightly. “Nothing rest and treatment can’t fix,” She replied quietly, “we have a lot of good healers here, so…”

She bit the inside of her cheek. Tears of frustration had already spilled out. It wasn’t her first failure, or her last. But right there, realizing how much her safety meant to Arthuria, Ritsuka felt incredibly pathetic. Her king kissed her softly until the tears passed.

Even with great healers around, the process was slow for a flesh and bone type creature. Tendons had to be stretched and reattached, bone had to be knit back together. Doing everything in a natural order prevented bigger problems along the way. Magic just helped keep long term side effects away.

Arthuria didn’t leave her side once, it felt like. They had begun sharing a bed well before their “wedding” but it seemed like she wasn’t comfortable even letting Ritsuka walk to the bathroom. Her presence wasn’t unwelcome, really, but it made Ritsuka feel babied. When she had use of only one of her hands, Arthuria fed her and bathed her. When Ritsuka groaned and wrested in bed, the pain of the fractures unbearable, she administered the medicine.

Any time she felt like she had an objection, Arthuria kissed her and told her how much better she felt seeing Ritsuka recover. After nearly two months, the process was leading to its climax. Exercising the muscles that had shrunk in disuse had proved harder than she expected, especially with the remaining pain from the injury. However, with her ever present wife on the wings, she managed to survive it. It really hadn’t crossed her mind how things were going.

How long had it been, Ritsuka wondered, since she had made love to Arthuria?

It was actually quite a frightening thought. Prior to the injuries, they were – well, active to say the least. Arthuria required an impressive amount of mana to perform at peak conditions. They had exchanged heavy kisses, which transferred a modest amount, but Ritsuka felt a cold sweat in the middle of the final examination. Having been starved of her usual exchange, her king would surely be in need of a thorough exchange.

It was equal parts daunting and exciting. As the pain had begun to subside, her own carnal instincts had begun creeping their way into her life. Sleeping next to Arthuria without touching her to Ritsuka’s own satisfaction was difficult. But that was just her own feelings. No doubt her wife wanted the same things on top of the mana issue.

She tried not to twist in excitement, waiting for Roman to decide she was fine to do whatever she pleased. What kind of sex would they have after all this time? No doubt it was going to be all day and all night, knowing Arthuria’s voracious appetite. And after she had been so sweet and caring? Ritsuka wanted to shower her in affection.

And lo the final seal was opened as Roman turned, “yup, you seem fine to get back to work. I’d be extra careful in any singularity you go into though! You may be recovered, but you can always still heal!” Doing his best doctor rendition, which was pretty good since he was actually a pretty good doctor, Roman had freed Ritsuka to the sexy, sexy world.

Just outside of the infirmary, Arthuria waited patiently for Ritsuka to return. Her arms spread out, accepting the leaping embrace of her Master wordlessly. Normally she’d find the warmth of Arthuria’s body welcoming, but with their cheeks touching, Ritsuka felt an almost feverish hotness. Her king’s body was still but the pounding of her heart yet there was a hidden savagery that only Ritsuka could feel. It was like being on the other side of a fence, watching a lion pace anxiously.

Whatever plans Ritsuka had otherwise, they were definitively put on hold.

Her king’s patience wore thin before they even reached the bedroom. Ritsuka’s hand hovered over the release for the door, immovable as Arthuria’s lips sought out her neck. Her wife was not shy in the slightest with public displays of affection, but the unmistakably sexual nature of her attentions was unusual. Ritsuka whimpered as Arthuria’s hands slid along her body. One settled at the inside of her thigh while the other took a handful of Ritsuka’s breast. Even though her body was still so tender, the long period of celibacy had left her feeling hypersensitive.

Arthuria’s lips trailed to her ear, and she gently bit down on it. Combined with the all too rough way her hand was fondling Ritsuka’s breast, the Master cried out softly. In response, Arthuria’s other hand slid higher, faintly tracing the shape of Ritsuka’s vulva through her panties. It was all too embarrassing to be handled in such a way in a public space – and had Ritsuka been in a less touch starved state, she might have scolded her king for such shameless behavior.

Instead, Ritsuka leaned her palm on the release of the door. Without even knowing it, she had given Arthuria more control. Releasing Ritsuka, the king released her and pushed her further into the room. The door slid shut behind her.

“I have been patient,” she said, and there was a chill to her voice went straight between Ritsuka’s legs. Arthuria shed the pieces of armor from her body, allowing them to fall to the ground unceremoniously as she advanced on Ritsuka. “But know that as your king and wife, I must punish you for your selfishness.”

Ritsuka couldn’t have started undressing faster. The material that her mystic code was made out of was sturdier than the average cloth, and coarser. As she tried to unbutton, unbuckle, her excitement made her actions sluggish. By the time Arthuria had gotten face to face with her, Ritsuka was still trying to unzip her skirt. The glare she was given wasn’t hateful, or cruel, but so stern. Ritsuka’s skirt dropped, and she reached out, resting her arms on Arthuria’s shoulders.

“I have been _so_ selfish,” Ritsuka’s voice trembled, her fingers undoing her king’s hair. Her breath hitched, Arthuria’s hands rising up to unhook her bra. “My love, I need your guidance.”

They existed with a tenuous power balance from the beginning. Arthuria was a king, after all, and Ritsuka was the mage who summoned her. It ebbed and flowed like waves. There was no one truly in charge, but when Arthuria looked at her with such hungry eyes, Ritsuka couldn’t help but submit.

Arthuria was, at top capacity, an insatiable lover. Starved for mana and for touch, she was a wild beast. She pressed toothy kisses against Ritsuka’s jawline, sucking and biting down with just enough force to leave marks. Not one or two, but she had nearly formed a necklace of ownership, licking the pain away as she did. Anyone with eyes could see and know who owned Ritsuka’s body so fully. But she was not satisfied.

Backing Ritsuka up to the edge of the bed, Arthuria’s mouth did not leave her skin for a second. Her affections were dominant, devouring. With her lips preoccupied with one breast, her hand fixated on the other. Even as strong as she was, she could control the pressure of her fingers to the border of pain and painfully pleasurable. Ritsuka moaned and squirmed uselessly against Arthuria’s strength.

Sinking lower, her lips brushed the healed surface of Ritsuka’s torso. The black and blue that accompanied her injury had long since faded. But her body jolted in surprise as Arthuria’s tongue lapped against it.

“You make me worry so,” she said, changing between provocative licks and kisses. “And you get injured.”

Before Ritsuka could answer, shock sent through her entire body. Arthuria’s teeth sank into the freshly healed skin, and immediately began suckling it. All sorts of responses flooded Ritsuka’s brain, and she had to admit; far too many of them sank into her cunt. It definitely hurt, but feeling Arthuria’s breath on her confused the process. Her thighs rubbed together anxiously.

“This is mine now,” her king purred, lightly pecking the bruise that was forming. “Do you understand, Ritsuka?”

Her king looked awfully smug, peering up at Ritsuka from the fresh bruise. The ache didn’t lessen in the slightest. She blushed, “I do.” She felt rather shy looking away from Arthuria. “But there’s still a spot you need to punish thoroughly.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Arthuria agreed, hooking her fingers in Ritsuka’s waistband and all too slowly pulled it down. “And I must hurry, lest I go mad.”

Ritsuka sighed, and immediately parted her knees. The cool air in the room hit her body, only to validate her thoughts on how wet she had become. In such a short amount of time, only her king could do that to her. She watched as Arthuria kiss the inside of her thighs, smelling deeply of her exposed sex. There was something mysterious and gold in her vision, as if a wilder part of her had been awakened.

No words were needed. Arthuria pressed the flat of her tongue long Ritsuka’s vulva and drew it upwards, sampling her taste like she were a confection of some kind. She attempted to jerk her hips against her king’s mouth, but found that Arthuria had held her down. How unfair – Ritsuka whined helplessly. She was so fully and completely at her mercy. Arthuria lapped again, gently placing pressure into her slit, and drawing out Ritsuka’s voice further.

Noisily, Arthuria swallowed down each lap of saliva and sex she made. She was mindless to the shame or Ritsuka’s begging. Each pass over the length, she flicked her tongue deeper. The tip of her tongue teased the barest tips of her entrance and clit, careful to give neither the amount of stimulation needed. It was a punishment, after all, and Ritsuka sought out Arthuria’s hands as lifelines.

“Uwwahh,” Ritsuka could only manage a groan of relief, feeling Arthuria’s tongue finally reach her clit. Her king was undoubtedly the greatest tease, enjoying turning Ritsuka into an incomprehensible mess. Unable to form words or proper thought, she pawed at Arthuria’s hands as she zeroed in on her prize. Her hips and thighs had begun trembling, and the only stillness in her body was what was forced upon her by her king.

And she came, oh god, she came. It hadn’t been since the first time they had sex that Ritsuka felt like she had genuinely been fucked senseless. Drool and sweat coated her cheeks, and her eyes had rolled all the way back. Physically, she felt like a dam had opened – the mana in her body had flooded from her and into Arthuria. Ritsuka laid there for who knows how long, trying to recuperate.

Numbly, her awareness came back to her, and to the sensation of Arthuria’s embrace. Her arms regained her strength and she hugged back.

“You had me truly worried,” Arthuria sighed against Ritsuka’s ear. “Even if our bodies fall, we simply rematerialize here in Chaldea. There is but a single one of you, my love.”

Ritsuka felt her body heat up, embarrassed from her own actions and from Arthuria’s words. “I’m sorry, Arthuria,” she planted kisses on her king’s cheek. “I’ll try to be a bit more careful from now on.”

They lingered in each others arms for some time afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> ritsuka: anyway, are you fine on mana  
> lartoria: mm, i'm still a bit short  
> ritsuka: i heard you can turn rhon into a shape that helps us transfer  
> lartoria:  
> ritsuka: well, that's what merlin said  
> lartoria: ah, i see. i'll just kill him


End file.
